Slow Chemical
by Psychotic Perfection
Summary: One very eccentric new Diva shakes things up a bit...[Contains an OC or two, Lita, Christy, Kane, Tomko, Batista, Snitsky, Bischoff, and a lot more.]
1. Chapter One

A/N: Another new one. Go us!

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Holy hell, JR! Christy just inadvertently knocked out the ref!" King shouted as Christy stood up, eyes wide. She covered her mouth with her hands as Trish quickly moved out of the ring, grabbing her title belt. Christy turned to face the blonde Diva as she swung it at her. Christy ducked just in time, earning a frustrated yell from Trish. Just as Trish was preparing to attack Christy once more, the crowd began to cheer loudly. Trish turned to see an unnamed Diva run through the WrestleMania 21 crowd. Quickly, she moved over the barrier and slid into the ring. The raven-haired girl smirked. Trish looked at her in confusion, looking at her as if she were just some random fan from the audience. 

The look didn't last long, though. The girl kicked Trish hard in the stomach before picking her up and powerbombing her. She quickly motioned for Christy to cover Trish, and for Lita to wake the ref as she slipped through the crowd. Upon reaching an entrance to the backstage area, she heard Christy's music play, and Lillian announce her as the new Women's Champion. A cameraman followed her through the backstage area. She quickly made her way to Eric Bischoff's office. Without even knocking, she barged in. Eric looked up, and upon seeing who it was, grinned.

"Christy won the title. Good job." Eric said.

"No problem, Daddy dearest. Now, about the _other_ part of our deal…" She grinned.

"I'm a step ahead of you, Karisma. You'll have a match against Gene Snitsky at Backlash next month, with a special referee..."

"And who might that special referee be?" Karisma asked innocently.

"None other than me, of course." Eric smirked. "If you win that match, Kane will be forced to divorce Lita." The two began to laugh as the angle faded to black.

* * *

The camera flashed onto Lita and Christy, who were approaching Bischoff's office. Karisma was leaving the office just as the two red-headed Divas were approaching it. She blew a kiss at them, grinning afterwards, before walking off in the other direction. Lita and Christy glanced at one another before making their way inside. 

"Well, hello ladies. What can I do for you?" Eric asked the two women.

"Uh, you can tell us who the hell that was." Lita said.

"That would be my daughter, Karisma. Oh, and I've got some good news for you." He said. She walked over, slammed her hand on his desk, and bent over, slanting her eyes.

"What is it, Eric?" She asked in annoyance.

"Well, Karisma will be wrestling Snitsky at Backlash next month. I will be the special referee. If Karisma wins, Kane will be forced to divorce you." Lita looked at him with her mouth open wide.

"Oh my God! Do you know what this means! You can go after…you know who!" Christy shrieked. Lita nodded wordlessly.

"Th…th…thank you, Mr. Bischoff." Lita said in a sort of dazed voice. With that, the two Divas left the office.

Snitsky grinned. He had been listening to both conversations from around the corner of Eric's office.

'Perfect,' He thought. 'Lita will be mine after Backlash.' The tall man chuckled to himself as he walked off towards his locker room.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

RAW began the next night backstage with Kane perched upon a stack of crates, obviously angry. He glanced up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Lita ventured down the hallway alone. A frightened expression formed on her face when she saw Kane.

"Did you ask for that match?" He growled, standing up.

"No!" She shouted before running the opposite direction. She ducked into the nearest dressing room and locked the door. Kane tried to open the door and began to shout. At that moment, Batista approached the large man. He was dressed, as always, in a dress shirt and slacks. The World Heavyweight Championship belt was draped across his shoulder.

"Hey man, what's the problem?" He asked. Kane turned to glare at him.

"I know you've heard of the match between Snitsky and that new girl…I could lose Lita." He growled.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be with you." Batista said.

"I want someone to suffer like I suffer…" Kane glared.

"Whatever, man. Get out of my way, I need to get into my locker room." Batista said, shoving past Kane. He wiggled the handle of the door and discovered it was locked. Glancing once more at Kane, he pulled the key out and unlocked it, walking inside. He shut the door and locked it again once he was inside. Whimpering reached his ears, and upon turning, he saw the redhead sitting in the corner with her knees drawn to her chest. Batista saw her, and his shoulders slumped slightly as he watched her start shaking slightly. With that, the camera turned off.

"Congrats on your acting skills," David said with a grin as Amy stood up, running a hand through her hair.

"Thanks," She said. After a moment, she laughed. "So, did I actually look sacred this time? Or was it like a rabid Chihuahua again?"

"Nah, you actually looked scared this time." David said, walking over to her. He pulled his girlfriend of a year and two months into a hug, and kissed her on the forehead.

'You know, it's been a really long time since we got together. Fourteen months. Seventeen months since all that shit happened with that bastard Matt. But I was there to pick up the pieces and kick his ass.'

_

* * *

__Flashback_

* * *

November 24, 2003

The crowd cheered loudly as Lita opened the door to the steel cage. She was beginning to exit it when Matt Hardy approached the door and looked up at her, before slamming the door on her face, jarring her neck. She fell back into the cage and Victoria picked up the win.

David had been watching from a monitor in the back. The stunt pulled by Matt did not go over well at all with him. He walked out of his dressing room and slammed the door loudly behind him. It was time that the Animal was unleashed. He walked to Matt's dressing room and waited around the corner, waiting on the smaller superstar. The younger man approached after a few moments, and fumbled around with his keys to unlock the door.

"Oh, Matt…" David said, walking around the corner. Matt looked up at him and arched an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked. David quickly reached forward and grabbed Matt's shirt by the collar. He slammed him hard against the wall.

"Never…ever touch her again. Don't come near her. Don't even talk to her, you little bastard, or I swear, I will snap your neck like a fucking twig." He growled in a low voice, his thumbs pressing against Matt's throat. "I know, just as well as everyone else in this company, that that little bullshit stunt you just pulled was not scripted. Do you know that you could have re-broken her neck?"

"It's none of your fucking business what goes on between me and my girlfriend." Matt said, kicking at David so that perhaps he would be dropped.

"I'm making it my business, bitch." He released him, letting the Hardy fall to the floor. Matt lunged forward, attempting to hit David with a low blow. But David was too quick for that. He reached down and grabbed Matt's fist before it had a chance to even touch David. He squeezed his fist until he heard bones crunch. He released Matt's fist and the smaller man instantly cradled his shattered appendage. David glared at him before walking off to find Amy. Matt, of course, cried like the little bitch he was.

_

* * *

__End Flashback_

* * *


End file.
